Another Lovely Day In Odiaba
by Sarafina22
Summary: Something's wrong with Tai and Garurmon goes on a rampage.


This story takes place in the first season while the Digidestined were in the real world. They've learned that Kari is the eighth child but Myotismon hasn't started publicly attacking everyone yet.  
  
It all started one lovely afternoon in the real world. The Digidestined were all very glad to be home after that strange time when they'd gone into the Digiworld at camp. Yet they knew they did not have long to rest! For Myotismon and his evil Digimon were lurking in the very streets of their beloved home town!  
Tai sat in his apartment, watching the evening news. He really wanted to tell someone about the Digiworld. He just couldn't stand sitting at the table with his parents, who knew nothing about where he'd been for the past few weeks.  
Finally, he got up to the phone. He was going to call his cousin Kristel and talk to her about it. He knew he could trust her with this secret knowledge. She always believed in strange things and she wouldn't go off and tell anyone.  
He picked up the phone and dialed her number.  
*RING*  
"Hello?" a voice said from the other end of the line.  
"Hey, Kristel! It's me Tai! Guess what?!"  
It's Tai! Tai's crazy cousin thought to herself. My, how I hate talking to him. I know! She pulled out a balloon and blew it up.  
"Oh no!" she said loudly into the phone. "I hear a strange noise! Sounds like a burglar."  
"There's a burglar in your house?!" Tai gasped.  
She popped the balloon. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I've been shot!"  
"Kristel!" Tai yelled.   
There was no answer.   
"I've got to do something!" Tai said loudly, slamming the phone down. However, at that exact moment Kari's cat, Miko, cam strolling along the counter. Tai's mother's rare, expensive vase was in her way. She shoved it off.  
It sailed through the air and hit Tai over the head. He slumped to the ground. Around and around him the world seemed to spin. Finally it stopped. Only Tai hadn't quite recovered all the way from the blow.  
He saw Kari's squirt gun lying on the floor next to him. He picked it up.  
"Why, hello Mr. Water Gun!" he said cheerfully.   
He stared at it for a moment like it was talking to him. Then he said, "Oh, I agree totally. We must save my cousin from the burglar. Let's us go! C'mon Agumon!"  
"Tai? Where are we going?" Agumon asked.   
"We're going to save Kristal!"  
Tai grabbed Agumon with one hand and held the water gun in the other. He ran out the front door into the street.   
"Taiiiiii!" Agumon complained. "Is there food where we're going!"  
"Sure, Agumon!" Tai said.  
Unfortunately, Tai could not remember where Kristel lived, as the blow he'd suffered had given him slight amnesia. It had also blocked what little common sense he had.   
"Hmmmmmmmmm, which house was Kristel's again? I don't remember. Oh, well Agumon! Burn down them all and we'll see!"  
"I better get food for this," Agumon grumbled. "PEPPER BREATH!"  
Agumon set one house on fire. Then Tai sprayed it with water from the squirt gun. Soon it was just blackened ash.  
The family that lived there came out angrily.  
"What's going on here?" demanded the mother.   
"Well, I guess that's not the right house!" Tai yelled. "C'mon guys," he ran off down the block dragging Agumon,  
"I'm calling the police!" said the father. "Our house has been totally destroyed! Some CRIMINAL is afoot!"   
"Tai, how is this going to help us find your cousin?" Agumon asked.  
"Mr. Water Gun says it's the process of elimination," Tai explained.  
  
The next morning:  
  
Matt was watching TV.   
"There are strange reports coming in from all around the city," the news reporter on the screen said seriously. "Many citizens of Odiaba claim to have seen a strange figure ruining around and burning down buildings."  
"Matt, can I have some ice cream?" Gabumon asked.  
"Go buy some."  
"I don't have any money."  
"Whatever."  
Gabumon went and got some money from Matt's dad's wallet. Matt did not notice as he was completely absorbed with the TV.  
Happily, Gabumon ran out down the street in search of a grocery store or something.   
A couple minutes later Matt turned off the TV and looked around. "Gabumon!" he yelled. There was no answer.  
I don't suppose he . . ., Matt thoughts trailed off. He could be halfway across town by now! Matt jumped up and raced for the door.   
Gabumon stood outside an ice cream parlor a few blocks away from Matt's house. From behind a crate lying by the side of the building he watched costumers buying ice cream and drooled.  
A few minutes later Matt cam running up. "Gabumon! You know you can't go outside like this! What if someone saw you?"  
Gabumon didn't seem to be listening. "Look, Matt. That person is buying Strawberry Cherry Surprise! And that one has Peanut Butter Choco Crunch with M&M's! I must have some!"  
Matt's eyes bulged out. "What did you do?! Memorize their entire flavor list?"  
Gabumon continued to stare at the ice cream and drool.   
"C'mon, we're leaving," Matt grabbed Gabumon's paw and started to drag him away from the ice cream parlor, but his digimon would have none of it.  
"ICE CREAM!" Gabumon howled. He lunged forward and took a huge bite out of a giant cardboard cutout of an ice cream cone that decorated the front steps to the ice cream parlor.  
"Gabumon, what are you doing?!" Matt gasped. He managed to pick Gabumon up and stagger backwards away from the giant cone.  
"MORE! MORE!" Gabumon growled deliriously.  
Some people had started to stare. And soon the manager came bursting through the doors. "Hey, kid!" he yelled. "Keep your dog away from my property!"  
"I'm trying to," Matt said from in between gritted teeth.  
Somehow he managed to get Gabumon back to his house. Unfortunately, his problems were not quite over with yet. Gabumon seemed to be getting sick.  
"I do not feel well!" he complained.  
"Well, it's your own fault for eating that stupid cardboard ice cream cone thing!" Matt said exasperatedly.   
He looked at his watch. Fortunately, his dad was still at work. He then went back to watching TV.   
Matt had hoped that Gabumon's claimed sickness wasn't anything serious, but an hour later his digimon still complained about feeling unwell.  
"Hang on, I'll call Joe. He's supposed to be studying to be a doctor," Matt said. He picked up the phone and dialed Joe's number.  
"Hey, is Joe there?" he asked.  
"I'll get him," said Jim.  
Jim went to go get Joe. A minute later Joe picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh, hi Matt. What's up?"  
"Um, well," Matt frowned. "This is really stupid, but, Gabumon sort of, um, ate cardboard and now he's kind of sick."  
"He ATE cardboard? Why?!"  
"It was a cardboard cut out of an ice cream cone and he was hungry, I guess. I was wondering if you could come over and look at him since your studying to be a doctor."  
"Sorry, Matt. My parents won't let me leave the house. Their worried because some lunatic is burning down buildings all over town. Do you think you could bring Gabumon over here?"  
Matt groaned, "Fine. I'll be there in about half an hour."  
  
On the other side of town at that exact moment:  
  
Mimi and her mother were watching soap operas.  
"Oh no!" Mimi's mother sobbed. "Jenny is about to break up with Tom! This is so sad!"  
Mimi started to open her mouth the reply but before she could get any words out a giant hole was burned in the wall.  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" she screamed. "Mom, look! There's a hole in the wall! Someone must be trying to rob us!"  
Mimi's mother was still glued to the TV. "Mimi, sweetheart, please be quiet. I have to see what happens next."  
Mimi leapt up and after hesitating for a moment ran over to the hole and looked out. She could see Tai and Agumon hanging from the side of her house.  
"Mimi!" Tai screamed. "There is evil at work here! My cousin has been ABDUCTED! We must find her!"  
"Tai, what are you doing to my house?!" Mimi demanded. "Who do you-" she stopped when she noticed that Tai didn't look quite right. His eyes were sort of spinning around in weird directions.  
"But we will win," Tai continued. "Just like we triumphed over Etemon, and Devimon before him, we will crush this evil that is invading our world! Together, you, me, the others, and Mr. Water Gun will-  
"Tai! I'm slipping!" Agumon cried. He then fell all the way to the ground. Fortunately, he wasn't hurt because he landed in Mimi's mother's flower garden.  
  
Joe's House:  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it!" Joe said quickly.  
"Be careful, son!" his father shouted. "It might be that CRIMINAL mentioned on the news."  
"I will, Dad," Joe said. He cautiously opened the door and looked out. Matt was standing on the doorstep, carrying something large and very heavy that was wrapped in a blanket.  
"Hurry, come in," Joe said, waving his arms around. He then shouted, "It's okay, it's just a friend from school," over in the general direction of the living room, where is father was.  
Matt and Joe managed to haul Gabumon up the stairs into Joe's room. Joe then locked the door. He breathed a sigh of relief, "That was close."  
"Oh yeah? Well, do you have any idea how hard it was to get him here?" Matt snapped.  
Joe looked at Gabumon, who was lying unconscious. "Um, gee I really don't know," he said unsurely. "I've never heard of someone getting sick from eating a cardboard ice cream cone. Not to mention that fact that I don't know what kind of any effect that might have on a digimon."  
"So there's nothing you can do?!" Matt demanded.  
"Well, there might be something that could help a little bit," Joe said slowly.  
"WHAT?!"   
"Jim's volunteering at the hospital as part of his training in medical school. The other night he brought home these new wonder pills that are supposed to cure stomach aches and all kinds of things. But I don't know if it would be a good idea to use them on Gabumon."  
There were both silent for a moment and the horrendous gloom of the situation fell over them. Finally Matt said, "Well, it doesn't look like we have any other choice. We'll have to risk it."  
Joe was not too happy about that. The pills were in Jim's room and that meant he'd have to sneak in and get them. Such dishonesty was not reliable in his opinion. But finally he agreed.  
Once Joe had run downstairs and busted into his brother's room and retrieved the pills they woke Gabumon up at told him to eat one. He did this willingly, saying they reminded him cotton candy and cheese ice cream.  
"Ewwwwwww! You mean they actually have that flavor?!" Joe cried in pure horror.  
"Oh yes!" said Gabumon, who suddenly seemed much better. "It is so delicious. I must have more of those delightful pills!"  
"I think one is- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Gabumon!"  
"Delicious!"  
"Matt, he ate all the pills! All of them!"  
"Yeah, I noticed."  
"Do you have idea what kind of an effect that could have on him?!"  
"I am suddenly feeling quite odd," Gabumon said slowly.   
"Do you feel sick again?" Matt asked.  
"No . . . I . . .feel . . .energized! GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO GARURUMON!"   
Fortunately for Joe, Gabumon leapt through the air and crashed through the window as he said those words. So by the time he'd digivolved he was outside and no longer inside the house.  
Garurumon hit the ground gracefully and went galloping off into the distance.   
"Ahhhhh!" Joe screamed helpfully. "He's running wild right out in the open!"  
"What exactly was in those pills?!" Matt wondered. He turned to Joe. "Call TK and tell him to alert the others that we have a digimon going on a rampage. I'm going after him."   
Matt scribbled TK's number down on a piece of paper and handed it to Joe. He then leaped out the window after Garurumon.  
Wondering why such horrible things always happened to him, Joe ran downstairs to call TK.  
Matt ran at top speed down the street in pursuit of Garurumon. Up ahead, the wolf-like digimon loped along, pausing occasionally to look around. Many people stopped to stare, scream, and run.  
Suddenly all the fur on Garurumon's back stood up straight and he stared straight ahead at something. Matt was too far behind to see what it was. Garurumon took off running for it at top speed.  
Gasping for breath, Matt charged after him. And then to his horror he saw- a restaurant called Hamburger King. On the roof there was a giant plastic hamburger. It was huge- easily six feet across.  
"FOOD!" Garurumon bellowed in his wolf-like voice. He sailed through the air and landed on the roof where he began to devour the giant fake hamburger.  
"NO!" Matt yelled. "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" All around him people screamed and ran in horror.  
  
TK's house:  
  
"Oh, thank you for calling me, Joe," TK said over the phone. "If my brother's in trouble we have to help him. I'll call Tai right away." TK hung up the phone and dialed Tai's number.  
"Hello, this is Kari, you have reached the Kamiya residence," said Kari from the other end.  
"Hi, Kari," said TK. "Is Tai there?"  
"No, my brother's not here right now. He ran off in the middle of the night saying something about water guns. I tried to tell Mom but she didn't believe me."  
"Oh, that's too bad," said TK sadly. But then he had an idea, "Hey, Kari, my brother and the other kids are in some pretty bad trouble. If we could save them they'd see that we aren't just dopey little kids."  
"That's sound good," she replied. "But what can we do?"  
"Hmmmmmmmmm," TK thought. "I know! Meet me at the park. Joe said it looked like Garurumon was heading in that direction. We can decide what to do when we get there."  
"Okay," Kari said happily.  
Once TK had hung up the phone he realized he had a slight problem, since he lived pretty far from the park. "I wonder if Mommy would mind if I tried to drive her car," he said out loud. "I know I'm not supposed to drive yet but it is an emergency and Matt and the others are in trouble."  
He picked him mother's keys up from the desk where she'd carelessly left them and went to her car.  
"I wonder what these lever things do," he said. "And I have to stand up for my feet to reach them. To make the car go, you'll pull this," he continued like he was reciting something he'd learned in school. He pulled the brake.  
The car started to slide backwards. TK fiddled around for a while trying to figure out how to make it move. The little kid leaned forward to look in the mirror and accidentally stepped on the gas.   
"YAY!" he said as the car shot forward. "That's how you make it go! And I know what to do now, you turn the wheel to steer and beep the horn so people get out your way!"  
TK clumsily turned the wheel. He managed to figure out the basic idea of working the gas pedal, but unfortunately he did not do the same for the brake.   
TK's mother was enjoying a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper when she happened to glance out the window. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed as she saw her car blazing down the street with the horn beeping constantly and hitting at stop sign.  
"Oops," TK said. He yanked the wheel to the left and shot down the street. The car knocked over the following things: five trashcans, a public service sign about safe driving, and two parked cars.  
  
Annoying Narrator: Will TK make it in time to help his brother? Will Odiaba's businesses be safe from Garurumon? And what's wrong with Tai? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
